desolateworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scars of the Emporer
The Scars of the Emperor are a self exiled chapter of Space Marines founded from the Salamanders first founding chapter. The Scars of the Emperor believe that their failings to spot the ruinous powers working within the ranks of space marines caused the Horus Heresy and so exiled themselves to the edge of the Eye of Terror in order to seek forgiveness from the Emperor. Chapter Information Doctrine﻿ As a second Founding Chapter of the Salamanders, the Scars of the Emperor are regarded as one of the most loyal to the Emperor that has ever been. Believing wrongfully that they were partially to blame for the Horus Heresy and the vast losses suffered at the hands of Horus’ minions. ‘The Scars’ exiled themselves to the edges of the Eye of Terror to the Cave Labyrinths of Lascaux where they retreated underground and began the arduous task of repentance, building from the very bottom up, their subterranean fortress many miles underground. The mere search through the vast network of tunnels to find the ‘Dredge’ is enough to drive a whole chapter of marines insane but somehow, with the Scars iron will, they endured. Now they reside in shadow and solitude, practicing their ritualistic acts of ‘Repentant Masochism’. Whereby the spill their own blood into the 'Emancipant Cauldron'. After each marine has given enough blood to appease the Emperor, the blood is then boiled wih a barrage of flame from no less than 75 flamers including the 'Master of the Blaze' Brother Infernus in his Venerable Dreadnought. To be visited by the Scars of the Emperor is to be in dire need of help as they will only join battle for 2 reasons; the main reason being search and rescue missions and the second is if the Black Legion is involved in a crusade. Due to their subterranean nature, tanks are a rarity within the chapter whereas bikes and land speeders are far more commonplace differentiating them from their founding chapter due to the severe lack of Land Speeders and Bikes within the Salamanders doctrine. Having said that, Vindicators are often used within the ranks of the The Scars of the Emperor as they were heavily utilised in the forming of the Dredge by blasting away clearings underground to both build upon and use the rubble as building material. The Scars of the Emporer have picked and chosen parts of the Salamanders doctrines that suit how they wish to live by. Self Sacrifice and Self Sufficiency is still of paramount importance as is there compassion for fellow human and human friendly races. The Scars of the Emperor rely on their highly skilled, deadly infantry units that largely stay true to the Salamander’s forge weaponry of thunder hammers, meltas and flamers. Notable Marines *Chapter Master - Lessario Fyrite *Captain of the 3rd Company "Master of the Strike" - Hyphuus Massokite *Master of the Forge - Thaddeus Maxxus *Librarian - Lestor Menora *Chaplain - Midas Sikkorax *Venerable Dreadnought - Brother Infernus *Former Captain of the 3rd Company - Jurg Kalliim '(now deceased) *Assault Chaplain - '''Erebus Menolithe '(now deceased) Chapter Master '''Lessario Fyrite, "The Black Redeemer" Lessario Fyrite is sometimes referred to as 'The Scorned One’ or 'The Black Redeemer' (he has been given this name by a number of Astartes legions for the swift way he dispatches those within the grasp of the winds of chaos), he the initial member of the Salamanders (then a powerful commander) to ‘realise’ their fault in the cause of the Horus Heresy and was the main voice in ordering the exile to Lascaux. Fyrite is a seasoned veteran of the battlefield and has vowed to pay penance for his and the Scars of the Emperor’s part in the Heresy. He carries two gargantuan forge hammers (Fyrite has named ‘Redemption’ and ‘Salvation’) that seethe with the holy energy distilled from the core of Lascaux itself. With a good smash of his hammers, Fyrite can bring down a Tyranid Hive Tyrant and has been known in the past to crush the skulls of Warbosses easily. Fyrite bears the repentance of his sins all across his body. His gouged out left eye is a testament to his loyalty to the Imperium and the Emperor. No chapter master has ever been more devoted to the Emperor than Fyrite and no chapter as his guilt ridden battle brothers. Fyrite looks hugely foreboding if seen in battle, his long flowing black hair and massive beard, his hulking terminator armour that too seethes with Lascauxian energy. Fyrite is usually at the forefront of a battle charge, leading his brethren in the slaughter of their enemies, bellowing orders at them until all adversaries cease to breathe. Over centuries of service with both the Salamanders and the Scars, Fyrite has purged countless planets of Xenos from all corners of the galaxy and has rescued many chapters from certain death including companies from the Raven Guard, Imperial Fists and even the Ultramarines. Captain of the 3rd Company, "Master of the Strike" 'Hyphuus Massokite "The Iron Marlin"' Hyphuus has spent many centuries with the SotE, honing his talent and ascending through the ranks to acheive the title of 'Master of the Strike', captain of the 3rd company. This company is reknowned for its speed and manouevrability in combat. This company is predominantly used for skirmish, scouting missions as well as fast attack, first wave, shock troops capable of dispatching foes quickly with surprise attacks as a result of these chosen tactics, the 3rd company use almost exclusively bikes, land speeders and buggies known as 'Bison' or their heavy weapon variants the 'Ox', the 'Bullock' and 'Buffalo'. Using these tactics, the 3rd company has become synonymous in the chapter and indeed with chapters and enemies alike for their swift dispatch of adversarie s. No member of the company has proved theirself more than Massokite, during one such battle Hyphuus, along with his bike and buggy squads eviscerated tens of thousands of tyranids before leading the battered, pinned down remains of a Raven Guard force to the 'Scars' nearby Thunderhawk, pulling the survivors onto any vehicle with the space to do so, rescuing them from certain death. Hyphuus is reknowned as a great hero and prime successor to Fyrite. Hyphuus rides into battle on his heavily adorned bike with the 'Hyphuus Blade' in hand. A blade forged by Fyrite upon completion of his Captaincy many decades previous. Master of the Forge 'Thaddeus Maxxus "The Smeltmaster"' To achieve Master of the Forge status within the ranks of the Scars of the Emperor is a highly appraised role within the chapter. The forge plays an important part of the doctrine of the the 'Scars', much as their father chapter used previous and indeed presently and no Master of the Forge has ever been more beloved than Thaddeus Maxxus. Loved like a twin brother by Fyrite, Maxxus is one of the few Forge Masters to continue using the Conversion Beamer weapon from the heresy era. He is a formidable force on the battlefield and is a tremendous boon to his legion or when used in conjunction with a legion that the SotE have been sent to rescue. ﻿